1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bearing assembly for use in a drive transmission system of a general-purpose internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to the bearing assembly having a capability of generating an electric power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general-purpose internal combustion engine generally makes use of an electric power generator for providing an electric power source for various loads. This electric power generator is generally supported in the vicinity of a crankshaft by means of a support member separate from bearing assemblies for the support of the crankshaft.
It has, however, been found that in the configuration in which the electric power generator is mounted separate from the bearing assembly, assemblage tends to be complicated and often results in a bulky size. Because of this, in some small-size machines and equipments that are powered by an internal combustion engine, such as, lawn mowers, harvesters and croppers, the power generator is not utilized and, accordingly, difficulty has often been encountered with availability of an electric power.